


How to silence your Bard

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Discord writing prompt, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nose Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Prompt, no beta we die like impulsive Witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: “Jaskier, could you please shut the fuck up,” Geralt asked, surprisingly polite.“No, not really,” he answered.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	How to silence your Bard

It was a warm and sunny day. The last night had been spent at a comfortable inn. So Jaskier was in a good mood, chattering along about whatever went through his mind, only taking short breaks to get some air. Geralt was walking next to him, leading Roach by the reins. She had a limp so he didn’t want to put more weight on her back.

“Jaskier, could you please shut the fuck up,” Geralt asked, surprisingly polite.

“No, not really,” he answered. “Anyway, did you hear what the woman at the inn said about the innkeeper? I think there was something going on between them, but they both are married. I wonder how it will play out.”

“I really don’t care about them,” Geralt said and pinched his nose. But Jaskier did care, he was always interested in other people’s life and in gossip and he didn’t have anyone except Geralt to share it with, so he kept talking. Until Geralt stopped and stepped in front of him. Jaskier looked at him, wondering, what he would do now, but he made it a point, not to stop talking. Only now Geralt was standing inches from him and his concentration started lacking a little. He still continued talking but it was hard to string coherent words together. And then Geralt suddenly bend forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Jaskier’s nose.

Jaskier froze completely, mouth open, eyes wide, he stared at Geralt who was taking a step back again.

“Oh, that is how to shut up a bard. Should have tried that earlier,” Geralt said with a smirk. Jaskier closed his mouth, took a deep breath and opened it again to say something, but the words wouldn’t come. He didn’t even know what to say. His thoughts were racing. Why exactly has Geralt done that. Could it be? But he didn’t dare to think about it.

Geralt chuckled and turned around, to continue walking.

“Do it again,” Jaskier blurted out. Geralt stopped and faced Jaskier again. He stepped closer to Jaskier and looked him in the eyes with a warm smile. It made Jaskier feel as if he would melt, Geralt rarely looked at him like that. Then he bent forward and kissed the tip of Jaskier’s nose again. Jaskier was finally able to snap out of his stupor. He grabbed Geralt and pulled his head to him, so he could kiss him on the lips. Geralt didn’t resist. He even wrapped his hands around Jaskier’s waist and pulled him close.

“So that’s how to shut you up in the future,” Geralt said and stroked through the bard’s hair. Jaskier didn’t answer, he just pulled Geralt into another kiss, because Geralt was absolutely right, that was how to shut him up. Love and attention.

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about this [video](https://his-dark-memerials.tumblr.com/post/617184082516918272/macross-82-kitten-needs-constant-attention) on the [Geraskier Discord ](https://discord.gg/CrYm2WJ) and that the cat clearly is Jaskier.


End file.
